Most electronic devices are capable of working with visual objects. Among these devices are image scanners which digitize a two-dimensional image, smartphones which can capture images using built-in cameras, barcode readers which read the data encoded in a barcode, business card scanners and business card readers, and others. Some of these device can convert received data into other formats, and process the data.
Some electronic devices have CamCard application by IntSig Information Co., Ltd, can read business cards and save them to their contacts databases. They sync all cards across smartphones, tablets, computers and the web app of a user. CamCard can be used on iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, iPhone 4S, iPhone 5, iPhone 5s, iPhone 5c, iPod Touch 5, iPad (Retina), iPad mini Smartphone, having installed CamCard application, can capture a business card by a built-in camera, recognize elements of the whole business card, process the data, store the data into memory. CamCard application is intended to work with a single card each time. If a part of a second business card is captured, it can affect the recognition. Other objects than a business card is not intended to be recognized.
Some electronic devices having installed the software Snap to Text by RTC Hubs Limited, can convert hard copy documents to soft copy text, such as PDF files. Using an electronic device having installed and run Snap to Text by RTC Hubs Limited, a user can extract text from an image and convert it into an editable text document, make categories of the saved items and save pages in the categories, extract text from various image sources like receipts, travel cards, books, agreement etc., share as a text or PDF using Wi-Fi transfer & Dropbox or email, make her own tags to save the text files.
Electronic devices known in the art work with whole images taken by a camera or received in another way, or with parts of images selected by a user.